Saved
by AlphaDerekMakesMeDrool
Summary: One-Shot! Derek saves Stiles. I don't wanna say anymore, incase I spoiler my own work. Check it out or don't WARNING: ATTEMPTED NON-CON!


Warm breath brushed the back of his neck, heavy and sticky with stench of beer and cheap whiskey. He shuddered, this was not how he imagined his first time. He'd tried to call for help, but a single blow to his jaw had put an end to that plan. He was pretty sure his jaw was broken. He made another attempt to call for help, but restricted by pain his voice came out as a helpless whimper, rather than a forceful bellow. Tears slid slowly down his cheeks, as his lose fitting cargo pants dropped to his ankles. A few seconds later his blue plaid boxers, were ripped from his waist with a violent tug. He shivered when the cold air touched his naked flesh.

"Please, don't do this. Please, I've never done this before." His voice was slightly slurred, from the pain in his jaw, but completely understandable.

"That's right, be a good boy and beg."

"I'm a virgin, please don't hurt me." His voice trembled, almost catching in his throat.

"OH FUCK! Virgin ass, you'll love my cock in you, boy."

"Dad, somebody help me, please." He cried harder, when the call for help was barely audible to his own ears.

"Stop squimin' y'little bitch, you'll only hurt until I cum."

He wasn't going to give up without a fight. However that thought only lasted until, he felt the cold steel pressed against his neck. No one was coming to save him, he'd only stopped off at the bodega for a Caffeine hit on his way home. It was dark and cold. But he still hadn't missed curfew, it would be another hour before his father got concerned enough, to start looking for him. Stupid Caffeine! If he hadn't stopped none of this would be happening. If he hadn't stopped he'd be home already, on the internet or reading a good book. He felt hot, hard flesh between his ass cheeks, ready to push inside him and then he felt nothing.

He was a little surprised. He'd been expecting blinding agony, but there was no pain at all. Was Adrenaline on his side, sparing him the pain of violation. Had the knife slipped? Oh God, was he no longer amongst the living? It took him a few seconds to register that the knife, which had been pressed against his throat, was no longer there. A few seconds after that he realised that Adrenaline wasn't preventing the pain. He wasn't in pain because he hadn't been penetrated, he was very nearly offended. _'What, suddenly I'm not good enough for you to fuck.'_ he thought as stepped back from the wall, stumbling over the prone body of his would be assailant.

* * *

The impact came quickly. He groaned in pain as his bare ass and legs struck the hard ground. The sound drowned out the gasp of shock that he also released, when the frigid puddle water, hopefully it was just water, come in contact with his bare skin. He clearly wasn't alone, but he didn't know whether to be alarmed or not. He decided he should be alarmed, with his luck his rescuer was probably another rapist, jealous that he was missing out on all the fun. He stood up attempting to ignore the wetness coating his lower body, while he pulled up his cargo trousers, the belt was broken and these trousers were loose enough that a belt was essential.

"Oh great! Just when I think my night can't get any worse, the rapists of Beacon Hills decide to start fighting over me." He said loudly, holding up his cargo pants in an effort to preserve what remained of his modesty.

"Hello, who's there." No Answer.

"Thank you for saving me. Who are you?" He said to the darkness, still no response.

"Well OK then, still thank you. Who ever you are."

Suddenly the enormity of what had almost happened swept over him. Tears rolled down his cheeks again, they came as easily as they had done when he'd been pleading with his attacker. He stared down at the body and the tears stopped falling, the fear that washed over him was gone. Now he was angry, he kicked his now unconscious attacker in the head, screaming "I'm a virgin you bastard, what gives you the right to try and take that from me." Kicking the unconscious man again, "Fuck you, you sick bastard, fuck you." The second blow broken the attacker's nose, causing a trickle of blood to start running from his nose.

"NO, YOU DON'T GET TO BLEED. YOU'RE A MONSTER, MONSTER'S DON'T GET TO BLEED."

Enraged by the sight of the blood, he went to kick the unconscious man again. In the darkness of the poorly lit alley, a hand grabbed his wrist. He was startled and tried to pull away, after a few seconds, the person belonging to the hand stepped into a dim patch of light. As he gazed upon the familiar broad shoulders, the unshaven face and slight messy hair, he stopped trying to escape. He gazed at the man for a few seconds, then he threw his arms around the man's neck and pulled him into a tight embrace, sighing heavily into his shoulder. He was a little surprised when the man, wrapped his muscular arms around his torso and hugged him back.

* * *

"It's OK, you're safe now."

"Derek, I was so scared." He sobbed, his body shuddered violently with every inhaled breath.

"Shh, Shh. I'm here , you don't have to be scared." He gently moved one hand so he could gently run his fingers through Stiles' hair.

Stiles tilted his head into Derek's gentle touch and squeezed him tighter, somehow melting into the embrace. Derek loosened his grip on Stiles and kissed him gently on the forehead, despite the violent nature of the assault he'd just been saved from Stiles didn't shy away from the physical contact. Derek gently gripped one of Stiles' wrists, maneuvering him, so his hand was over Derek's heart. Slowly Stiles' sobs ebbed away, his face was wet with tears and his breath was ragged, his heartbeat was louder and more rapid than Derek had ever heard it before. He shifted gently and found Stiles' ear with his lips.

"Feel my heartbeat and breath." He whispered gently.

"Breath with my heartbeat, nice and slow."

He blew gently in Stiles' ear, "That's it, breathe with me."

"You're safe now Stiles, I promise."

He continued to whisper gentle encouragement into Stiles ear, listening until his heat rate slowed and his breathing became deeper and steadier. Twisting Stiles' short hair between his fingers, pressing his warm body against Stiles. He hoped the physical closeness wasn't to uncomfortable or distressing for Stiles, he grew slightly concerned when Stiles' calm and steady heartbeat spiked for a second. Stiles caught him off guard when he gently pressed his lips to Derek's. Derek felt his own heart beat spike, Stiles' hand was still on Derek's chest, he had to have felt it too. After a few seconds he gently returned Stiles' kiss, until Stiles' broke contact with him.

"I always feel safe with you Sourwolf." Stiles muttered, as he snuggled deeper into Derek's chest and fell asleep where he stood.


End file.
